Let Me Take Your Pain Away
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Neru Akita cuts herself, to get away from the world, and her abusive boyfriend, Ted and she needs serious help. She has done good job of hiding it towards her friends, they think she's just clumsy in conclusion...until a certain new person steps in the picture as he found her in a dark closet. NeruxOliver. Rated M for blood/gore/violence.
1. Oliver

**I've always wanted to do a hurt/comfort fic! And cutting is a very personal subject to me, so I'm excited to do this, and hoping it will be good, angst or hurt/comfort was never my forte, fluff was...and so as I adore this pairing, but I've never seen fanfics for them...so I'll make one story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for the plot-line.**

* * *

To Neru, the world had been void of color, nothing mattered. She lost every speck of hope so long ago. She had been raped, abused and hurt. Her heart was broken and there was continuous rape and abuse. What did she do to deserve this?

She was a good child, got everything she wanted, a bit spoiled, but she had a good heart. She, at this moment, she was naked, laying on the cold stone floor of the closet, afraid to get out of there, afraid of bumping into _him._

Fear has risen in her so much that she could start crying, but if she ran away it would only get worse, and for some reason, she still loved him. So much. He was always so drunk, everytime she saw him for these last years. She loved him too much to let go, no matter how unhealthy this love was.

The door opened and she huddled together holding herself. She whimpered, "Ted...I'm sorry...don't hurt me for hiding." She shivered, scared. Hot tears ran down her face. Her arms and legs had been covered in countless scars, and her body had bruises all over. Her cheek had a red slap mark planted there with a fresh cut printed on her other cheek.

The boy looked at her with pity. He knew Ted had been acting up lately, and over drinking, so he came to check on his girlfriend. He only heard of her from Ted, he never talked to her, or seen her, but he didn't know what he was expecting. In a gentle voice, he reached out and stroked the girl's hair, "Don't cry over him. I'll help you."

Her once soft, amber, life-filled eyes were now as empty's as a doll. He smiled reasurringly and the girl sniffled. She nodded. Anything to get away from here. She loved Ted so much, but this is not what she needed. Was she going to regret this later? Would he find her? None of that mattered, had she found a new hope? Something to believe in after all these years? Maybe. The twenty-three year old sniffled.

"He's not worth crying over." He said as he gave her his coat.

She hid behind him. She was afraid. Should she trust this stranger? Was he going to help her? Or was it finds be like Ted all over again? Questions ran through her mind once more. Though, she had a feeling, he was very sincere. He continued carrying the girl on his back, luckily the coat covered her parts. Though it was weird for the blonde boy, the girl was naked, but he tried to ignore his raging boymones.

The girl hid her face into his white shirt and sobbed softly until they reached the apartment. He was going to get a face-full of Ted later. He knew it. He still felt really bad for the girl, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"N-Neru..." she muttered, still choking on her sobs. He blinked, slowly, engraving her name into his memory. Softly he smiled and embraced the girl close to him gently, once more stroking the stawberry blonde's hair. "Oliver."

She continued sobbing into his nice white collared shirt and gripped onto it. "Let's get you dressed Neru..." he spoke in a light tone, so she wouldn't frantically jump.

She heard a ring from the phone. She was afraid, bad memories invaded her mind quickly, swarming with all the memories she loved, and hated. She gripped her ears under her messy hair, tightly. Her hair surronded her like a some sort of a sheild. "M-make it stop. Stop. Stop." She sobbed even more, she croaked out his name, that was the first thing that came to her mind, "Oliver...help..." She cried and blacked out.

* * *

He looked at the girl pitifully and sighed. Oliver had grown, he was now twenty-one. He dressed the girl and was about to leave when he felt a weak tug. He looked at Neru, she was sweating and whimpering.

"D-dont...lea-lea...ve...pl..ease..." she managed to choke out.

Oliver picked her up bridal style and sat down on the couch with her laying on him. He wanted or maybe, needed to know more of this girl. She was a pitiful girl, but he found himself feeling the need to protect her. From everything and everyone, no matter what.

Her hair was blocking the view of her face. And he could tell, underneath the over sized shirt and boxers, she was shivering. Her chest rose up and down peacefully. He brushed hair behind her ear. Her face, it was beautiful, and smooth, slightly baby shaped but that made it even more adorable. That added another charm that drew him in. He adored her right at this moment, he wanted to help her. The only blemish or flaw of this girl's smooth pale skin was that her wrist was covered with deep looking scars, as her ankles and her face had a giant gash across her right cheek.

A tear fell down one of her closed eyes under the girl's thick eyelashes. He traced his thumb across the tear trace that was left behind from the falling tear, and sighed. "Let me take away your pain, Neru-chan."

She stirred in her sleep, and he swore she smiled for a moment but he shook his head. He captured her irresistible, small, pink lips in a chaste and soft kiss. He pulled away, he would do anything for her at this moment. He was attracted the blonde, and once he had been drawn in, and swore to protect her, he wasn't going back.

* * *

**Um, do you like it? I don't know, but I'm a bit proud of it :) If only I could find a photo of them...maybe I'll just use the one I drew...but it doesn't fit this story.**


	2. Forever

**Sayu: oh, thanks! :) and yeah...lol owo but xD I just felt like putting it in so bad, she'll never know, pfft xD, haha, and thanks.**

**And don't ask about the whole Ted is the abuser/drunkard, I just used the first Vocaloid that came to my mind. :P Well actually second, the first was Dell...but blerk. Ehh...maybe he would fit more...pfft.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

Blood trickled down the girl's wrist and in to the sink. The blood continued to flow out of the cut on her dainty wrist.

She softly whimpered, as the blood continued, "No one cares, I'm of no use. Ted doesn't love me that way anymore, and I'm just a nuisance to Oliver..." she sobbed loudly and continued crying.

The blonde's fringe fell covering her eyes and she dropped the knife. She turned the sink on with hot water, letting out a yelp of pain as it seeped in to the cut, giving her a shock of pain. Oliver had just arrived home when he heard a whimper of pain he quickly rushed over to the source and his eyes widened. Neru's wrists were even more cut up and the water was running hot.

He grabbed her arms, careful not to touch her wrists, so then he just concluded to take her hand instead, and sighed, "Neru, please don't do this."

She didn't look him in the eyes and pressed her legs together, "Oliver...stop. I'm a problem aren't I?!" She screamed and tried to shake him off, but his grip was firm.

"Neru, your important okay? Please, don't act this way. It hurts to see you act this way.

Neru sobbed, the tears falling again, they felt like acid burning her soft skin. He held her hands together and tilted her head up. Her knees shook, she was afraid. Was he angry that did this, so he was going to take her? She stated into his eyes eyes fearfully. He softly sighed, he wasn't the best when it came to comfort or those sorts of things.

She could see in his blue eye, that wasn't bandaged was filled with sincerity and stress, but most of all, genuine fear. What was there to fear? Losing someone? Why would he be afraid of losing her? The two barely knew one another. Why? She wasn't someone of importance...right? All that everyone has a reason to live, and crap, didn't mean a thing to her, she always thought of it as a lie.

He softly sighed and let go of her hands, carefully, and muttered. "I'm treating your wrists, whether you like it or not." His tone was gentle as he looked her in the eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid, and he grabbed a first aid kit from behind the glass mirror and began to disinfect her cuts as she winced, and bit her lip, "O-Oliver...I-it h-hurts."

"That's what you get for cutting your wrists. What were you thinking?" He asked, his teeth gritted as he forced himself to ask the question without speaking in such a loud manner that would give her a fright.

She looked away, her eyes casting a far away look, it seemed like her eyes were clouded with darkness. All Oliver wanted more was to see a bit of a shine in her eyes. Why was that? All he could think of was taking her into a hug.

So that's what he did after he bandaged her wrists. He softly stroked her long ruffled hair that his her glossy eyes. A few tears streamed down her face, and on to his buttoned shirt. She continued crying as she laid her head against his chest.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

His heart beat was like a sweet, _sweet_ melody to the poor girl. This hug was smooth and soft, unlike her boyfriend's-actually, correct that, ex-boyfriend. He had always been harsh. So tight that the hug would squeeze the breath out of her. At first, she had taken it as a sign of his rough and undying affection, but then it became rougher and rougher, giving bruises. Then came the raping. This one time she had even caught him with a man. A man. She was even more hurt considering that it was one of her best friend's brother. She may not have known, but it still hurts. It wasn't that he was a man that hurt her, but it was what they were doing that hurt. Had he no shame? Did he not care for his _girlfriend's_ feelings, so much that he take anyone he pleased? What a beating he had given her after the incident. That wasn't even the only time she saw him with him and other women and men.

She began to sob harder as more bad memories flooded her mind once more. All that was heard was Oliver's voice, humming and giving comforting murmurs every few moments and the girl's loud, childish sobs. That was it, Oliver had to confront Ted, but how could he? The other was older, stronger, and _supposedly_ smarter. What had gone wrong between them? This girl didn't deserve any of this. She was an innocent, fragile being.

This quiet moment, was it comforting? Was it painful? Neru couldn't tell. Wasn't it both? She didn't know. She began sobbing and her feelings came out with many sobs inbetween.

"I...I'm...use...less...w...why?" She muttered crying, her tomboyish voice cracking. A year's worth of pain just continued to be put in to words. "I..if...h..he..doesn't lo...ve...me...w...wh...who...will? Th..ere...'s..no..rea...son...for...me...t...to... li...ve..." Neru continued to cry.

Why was he helping her? Was it because she reminded him of his past lover that has committed suicide, because she was driving herself insane, being with him, instead of the one she truly loved, her brother? Her _twin_ brother? Why was the world cruel? How could it be so cruel to treat the two apart? How would it be so cruel to this girl? Her ash blonde hair, her fair skin, and her short height. It all reminded him of her. He'll admit, he loved the girl's eyes, but he found Neru's more alluring in the way that it was so alike to her hair and the glimmering color that it had.

Why? What was the reason that the world did things like this? What kind of lives did these people lead? Why? That was a question engraved in his mind. What purpose, what reason was there for everything? Was it even true? Though, none of that mattered, this girl was in his arms now, and it seemed like a eternity until she had fallen asleep.

He stepped her hair softly and sighed. She had winced in her sleep and clutched his shirt. "Stay." It had died more like a question than a demand though, coming out of her mouth.

"I'm right here, I'll stay, forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He gave a quick peck to her forehead. Once more, tears cascaded down her face, but instead of a scared look out look of horror that normally would have been there, there was a small smile. It was tiny, and not too noticeable, but Oliver treasured it for that moment. He looked to think of her as half awake at this moment as she peacefully difted off to sleep in his arms as he carried her to his bed. Would this even be able to stay like this?

But alas, if only things could stay like this. If only things could last forever. Though, who have known that _this_ forever of theirs would only last for a little while? Who know it would be cut short by a certain circumstance? This was life, not a fairytale. Fairytales have happy endings, life isn't always that way, for then and now. Life doesn't have an actual happy ending, it only depends on how you choose to look at it. It isn't over. It never will be. There is no such thing as forever, in this story. Or is there?

* * *

**I'm actually disappointed cause I see barely anyone reading this and I think is one of my best works. But oh well, for those of you that took the time to read this, thanks! And I would love a review or just...maybe a few...this is a story that I really like. I also always take the time to reply to my reviewers, so don't be shy! I don't bite! hehe /well I do actually but not because you talk or something haha/ anyways, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
